Unless
by QueenElspeth
Summary: What happens when Minerva falls asleep as a cat and wakes up human. Not much of a storyline, just a bit of fun. MM/HG


A/N Just a bit of fun for our favourite couple. Bit PWP-ish but nothing explicit. Reviews please :) Enjoy!  
____________________________________________________________

The last stop of Minerva's patrol was the seventh year girls' dormitory. She saves this, her favourite, till last. She knows it's wrong but she can't help it. Pushing open the door with her nose, she padded in on four legs. She was greeted by the snuffling and slow breathing of slumbering girls. That was all she needed to check but she lingered on, walking over to each bed and coming last to a certain star pupil of hers.

Hermione was whimpering quietly, evidently in the throes of a nightmare. Minerva pushed her way through the curtains of Hermione's four-poster to get a better look. The girl's face was set in a grimace and she was twitching slightly, as though trying to throw something off. Minerva was on her bed in a heartbeat. Still in cat form, she curled up next to Hermione, knowing this to calm her down. She discovered this ability a few weeks ago and can't help but feel very pleased that she soothes the girl so. Hermione wrapped an arm protectively over her, pulling her closer as she settled into more pleasant dreams. Minerva smiled to herself, she would stay for a little while. Just to be sure that Hermione was alright. Yes, she would get up in a few minutes. She wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't…

Minerva woke up early the next morning with an arm draped over her hip. She was lying on her side, still in her robes and the fingers attached to the hand, attached to the arm draped over her hip, were resting perilously close to a private area of Minerva's body. She wriggled, trying to detach herself from the arm without waking the owner of said appendage but failed to do so. Instead, the arm merely tightened it's grip, pulling her closer and onto her back. She could now see a lot of bushy brown hair atop the head of a sleeping Hermione Granger. _She had fallen asleep! _The girl snuggled into her side, her head coming to rest on Minerva's shoulder. While this was all very nice and made Minerva feel rather warm and whole, it was still very wrong. After all, Hermione had no idea who she was holding. She was asleep.

While making another fruitless attempt at escape, Minerva roused her sleeping partner. Hermione opened one bleary eye and came face to face with her Transfiguration's Professor. Upon seeing this, Hermione made absolutely no attempt to move and simply smiled sleepily at her before closing her eyes again. Minerva panicked when she saw that Hermione was set to go back to sleep.

"M-Miss Granger?" she said, tentatively, cursing the waver in her voice.

"Yes, Professor?" she replied with an innocent smile.

"Would you mind telling me what you are doing?"

"It's 5am, Professor, and it's Saturday. I'm going back to sleep."

Without another word, Hermione closed her eyes again and pressed herself into Minerva's side. She raised an eyebrow at the soon-to-be sleeping girl; only she would dare to be so sassy with her. Every other student thought Minerva could not joke and tease like everyone else. Though, Minerva reasoned, not many students would be comfortable to fall asleep in their Professor's arms, either. Coming out of her thoughts, Minerva noticed Hermione studying her face with a rather mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What is it?" Minerva asked uncertainly, she had never seen her student look at her like this before. It was a little intimidating and… _arousing. _No! I mustn't think like that, Minerva scolded herself.

"Unless…" Hermione began, watching her fingers which were drawing little circles on Minerva's abdomen.

"Unless what?" Minerva breathed, hardly daring to ask. Hermione looked up, straight into her eyes. She seemed to have a talent for unnerving, scaring and exciting Minerva in one go.

"_Unless_," Hermione said again, watching Minerva's face very closely for her reaction, "there is something else you would rather be doing. In bed. With me."

Minerva gaped at her, she must have imagined the words coming out of her students mouth. There was no way she would just proposition her like that! Right? Hermione was wearing a very amused smile at the obvious internal conflict on Minerva's face. Normally Hermione would be a lot more concerned about what her Professor could be thinking but since the woman had made no attempt to remove herself from Hermione's arms she couldn't help but feel a confident of her chances. Finally, Minerva started to speak.

"Aside from the fact that we are most certainly not alone in the room-"

"They're all asleep and I have a permanent Silencing Charm around my bed," Hermione cut across Minerva's would-be spiel with a wicked grin. She was determined to not let her Professor have a single reason to back out. She knew they were meant for each other, she just knew it.

Minerva opened her mouth to speak again and Hermione decided it was time to intervene. Quickly, she leant in and closed the gap between them - pressing her lips firmly against Minerva's. She heard a muffled cry of surprise, clearly her Professor had not anticipated the kiss, but she was rather stunned when the woman responded to her by pressing Hermione into the bed with her body and kissing her with such fervour that Hermione could do nothing but moan and pull her closer.

"Hermione," Minerva whispered, suddenly remembering herself. "I will not do this here."

Hermione grinned, at least Minerva wasn't denying that she wanted to do something. Minerva had pulled away slightly, to show that she meant what she said. Hermione stood up and pulled the older woman with her.

"Where to, then?" she asked, gently nibbling her Professor's earlobe. Minerva shivered, the urge to just risk it and fling Hermione back onto her bed was unbelievably strong. Taking a deep breath, she managed to control herself and dragged Hermione down the stairs and out of the portrait hole. They arrived at Minerva's private rooms a lot sooner than they usually would, both women needing to get there as fast as possible.

Minerva led her student to the bedroom before pulling her close and kissing her again. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around the older woman, Minerva's lips parted and Hermione immediately slid her tongue inside. Her actions were met with a groan of approval from Minerva who suddenly found herself pressed firmly against the wall. Hermione smirked, very pleased with how obedient Minerva was being.

However, Minerva chose exactly that moment to get cold feet.

"Hermione… we shouldn't be doing this. I know I lead you here but I had a moment of weakness, I'm sorry," she said quietly, her breathing still coming in short gasps from the obvious arousal that she was trying to deny. Hermione didn't reply but leant in and kissed her neck. Her fingers worked Minerva's robes loose before cupping her breasts, her thumbs flicking over Minerva's nipples.

"Please," Minerva began again, her voice heavy and husky. "I won't take advantage of you… This is… _so good…_ I mean wrong! This is wrong and we should… _don't stop!"_

Without another word, the couple fell onto Minerva's bed where clothes were promptly ripped off bodies and fingers and lips touched every available inch of skin. It didn't take long for both Professor and student to reach their climax, collapsing together on the bed, clinging to each other with strength less limbs. In short, they devoured one another.

Minerva watched Hermione with a very satisfied expression on her features. Hermione kissed her lips softly, hoping Minerva would sense some of the love she felt for her. Minerva stroked her cheek with a soft smile on her lips, she understood.

"Just one question," Hermione said, taking Minerva's hand in her own and kissing the tips of her fingers.

"Hmm?"

"What were you doing on my bed at 5 o'clock in the morning?"


End file.
